Infamous Yet In Hiding
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: Katryna has been a naughty kitty, stealing plenty of shiny objects to keep her alter-ego purring. But still, no one sees the real her- how typical. Oh well, at least Takashi is still pining over the Catwoman who'd sparked his interest at the masquerade. But while everyone else is after the thief, this 'Batman' just wants a chance to meet his 'Catwoman'. Takashioc Morioc Morixoc


(I know what everyone's thinking... 'ANOTHER NEW STORY?!'

But actually, this is just a continuance of my only cross-over story, Invisible to Infamous in One Week. I've gotten a few people who wanted me to continue and so... let's face it, I love Catwoman as a character but not the way Anne Hutchens played her. Everyone before that, including Halle Berry.

Anyway, so this is my continued piece and I plan to play cat and mouse with Mori-sexy-abs...)

Chapter 1: Damsel In Shining Armor

Katryna Yamagiri looked around, holding her books to her chest as she passed peer and teacher alike who were STILL gossiping about Catwoman. Or actually, who Catwoman was most likely going to steal from next. She found it funny that in this school for the filthy rich who spent so much money on frivolities, there were so many who were concerned when they found a few trinkets missing. Really, she only took the shiny things that had obviously just been sitting around gathering dust. And their high-tech security systems were in serious needs for upgrades.

Her grandmother, Selena Kyle, had been calling her more often now that the young landy was sporting black leather and a whip. They had several laughs when it came to exchanging old thieves' stories. Apparently the old woman was even scrapbooking Catwoman headlines in the world newspapers.

But Katryna was still invisible to all when it came to school. She looked the same as before and the uniform she had to wear would clash horribly with a certain mask. So she remained Catwoman's alter ego... wait, no, Catwoman was her alter ego... right? Nowadays it was getting increasingly difficult to keep her two lives separated from each other. She wanted to crawl out windows instead of use doors, scratch someone's face when they chose to be a bitch to her... and flirt with young men to watch them squirm like mice in her claws. The young woman was having the most trouble with that last one.

Turning a corner, she paused at a sight that made her inner-kitty purr. Takashi Morinozuka...

/

Takashi Morinozuka was in a bit of a pickle. He was surrounded by the enemy and unable to defeat them with his natural strength. He couldn't even bring himself to wish for a sword as such violence went against his code of honor. Only with Mitsukuni did the 6-foot giant stand a chance against the horde that threated him with screeches and tears.

Yes, the enemy was a group of emotional high school girls that were demanding him to choose one. He could handle them one at a time but the girls seemed to draw strength from each other, putting their shyness on the "back burner" so to speak. So now the quiet "wild" host was watching his fans gang up on him like a pack of wild cats on a salmon filet.

He couldn't even make a sound as they demanded an answer, pulling out all the stops and high-lighting their good qualities. But the problem was... he didn't want any of them. Sure, they could be nice and sweet when alone. Yes, they were the daughters of rich men and women.

But they weren't his leather-clad phantom-ess. These girls didn't have what it took to use a whip with absolute finesse. They were the type to wear mary-janes instead of kitten heel boots. And they didn't have the balls to talk to him properly without back up.

Just as he'd given up hoping that his charge would come back, Takashi was pulled out of the mosh pit of emotions and forced to run after a young woman with dark hair. The herd of assaulting heiresses were charging behind the escaping duo and only after some quick maneuvering and ducking into the rose maze did they truly fly free. The tall host looked down at the young woman. She seemed familiar to him. He thought back and remembered a beaten kitten and this young lady cowering behind him. "You..."

She looked up at him, putting a finger to her lips as she listened carefully. A moment later she smiled up at him. "Now we're even." Takashi tilted his head and the action was mimicked by her. "You saved me and just now, I saved you. So... I guess that makes you the hero in distress. And I am your damsel in shining armor. Next time, don't hesitate to shoot them down. You'll be the "bad guy" no matter what you do. But at least you can keep your man-pride."

She turned to walk away and a small clicking sound brought his eyes to her feet. Kitten heel boots... Mori opened his mouth to ask her about them when Honey's voice echoed through the gardens, distracting him. The dark-haired male turned toward the voice and a second later, he turned back to confront the young lady.

However, any trace of her was gone. Takashi looked around like a kid trying to find his favorite toy when Mitsukuni's voice rang out even louder, compelling the gentle giant to return to his charge, empty-handed and late for the Host Club.

/

Up in a nearby tree, Katryna watched the host's confused reaction to her "Houdini" escape. A smile crossed her lips like she was the cat who got the cream. 'Sorry, Batman. Catwoman can't get caught without her mask. It took Grandpa ages to unmask Grandma. And I won't go down without a fight. 8 lives left... maybe you'll be able to knock this kitty off her feet by the last life. Don't disappoint, darling...'

((Short? Yes… but intriguing~ I have quit my part-time job so hopefully I'll have more time to write again. And my full-time job is going a lot better since I switched departments. Review for me, my pretties~~))


End file.
